


Bubbles and Tulle

by hatefulofsorrow



Series: Children [5]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story where Jude and Zero are married and live in their new house with their 3 adopted children <br/>(/^▽^)/ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,･:*:･ﾟ’☆</p><p>Ariel needs help and Zero comes to the rescue.  (◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles and Tulle

Water crept into the crevices of Zero’s muscles and slipped down his abs before dripping to the floor. He watched as droplets hugged the curves of Jude’s hips making him lick his lips with a whetted appetite. Jude smiled into a kiss that was sweet and full of promise as he lightly grazed his fingers down Zero’s stomach reaching for his hardening—

“DADDY!!!!” The teenage girl screamed shrilly.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Zero said leaning into Jude’s neck. Jude stood completely still and wide eyed, afraid to move.

“Daddy!!!” Ariel banged on the door. “Are you in there?? I hear the water don’t pretend you don’t hear me.” She proclaimed.

“No pumpkin, Daddy was just…washing up.” He said as he poured soap into his hands and began to rub Jude’s chest. “No! Don’t do that! Our daughter is right-” Jude objected quietly and tried to push Zero off him who was now kissing his shoulders.

“Daddy?…..Where’s Dad?” Ariel asked with a tone that suggested she knew exactly where he was. “Dad.” She said sternly.

Jude swallowed hard and hesitantly answered, “…Yes, my love, what is it.” He said closing his eyes completely mortified.

“E-W. Anyways, since you’re both here, one of your _little princes_ ,” she said in a sarcastic tone, “completely ruined my dress!!!!” she whined. “It’s torn and has paint or glitter or frosting or something on it and it’s stained and the dance is in 6 days, what am I gonna do I have to replace it!!!”

Jude still had his eyes closed and as he opened them he sighed, “Fuck.”

“Ariel, Lionel took you to get that one but she’s out of town right now.” Zero said.

“THEN. ONE. OF. YOU. WILL. HAVE. TO. TAKE. ME.” She said as she tapped her finger against the door.

Jude closed his eyes again and as he opened them sighed, “Fuck.”

“Can you just turn off the water and come look at it, it’s ruined and what am I gonna do because it matched Thomas’s tie so well and I just-”, Ariel was now on the floor with the dress on top of her as she complained.

“Ok ok ok sweet pea Daddy’s coming out just hold on.” Zero shut off the shower. “How, how did this happen. It’s not even 7am and it’s Saturday. Every child in the entire world is asleep right now except for ours. How is that? We woke up early specifically so we could have se-”

“D-AA-DDYY!” she shrieked.

“I’ll be right out. I’m coming.” Zero said loudly as he tried to dry off and put on some clean clothes.

Jude chuckled, “No you’re not.”

“What? Oh..I get it. Because i’m not cumming but I said I was, that’s so funn-” Zero stopped and playfully hit Jude with his towel. “You better dry off quickly and come help me because I am not doing this by myself.” He said seriously as he opened the door just enough to slip out.

Zero shook his head and laughed at the scene laid out in front of him.

Ariel was lying on the ground with what was once a beautiful peach chiffon dress lying dead on top of her. “My life is ruined.” she exaggerated.

Jude stumbled out of the bathroom after dressing frantically, “No it’s not we’ll just go get a new one. Where did you get that…that peachy thing? Can we just go to Target or Sears or something?” He asked stepping over her.

Both Zero and Ariel looked at him as if he had said the most crude and offensive thing they had ever heard.

“You can’t just buy a chiffon dress of this quality anywhere. There are only a few stores that do this kind of delicate stitching on a fabric like this.” Zero said. Ariel looked at him proudly and then turned to Jude.

“You think Aunt Lionel would let me just get something off the rack? This was custom made for me!” She said seriously.

Jude shrugged, “My bad. Since I don’t anything at all about this how about you take her and I’ll stay with the boys.”

“Yeah that’ll probably be best. If I leave it to you my princess will come back with a potato sack. All I know are suit dealers but I’ll call and they should let me know if there are any trunk shows in town or at least point me in the right direction.” Zero said.

“I’ll go get ready!” Ariel jumped up and placed the torn dress in Jude’s hands.

“Hey, please don’t go overboard. She needs a dress not a car so don’t spend that much.” Jude tried to reason.

“Do you even know how much that peach rag you’re holding is worth? Besides…we have to show up Lionel.” Zero said and began making phone calls as Jude frowned and held the dress close to his chest.

 

“Daddy why did you have them pull some dresses with tulle? My ballet costumes always have tulle i’m sick of it.” Ariel said from the dressing room.

“Just try it please.” He said looking around the room at the sea of glittering gowns and pastel fabrics. They were all so beautiful and looked delicate like flower petals with stained glass beads of dew.

“Daddy! You can’t be serious.” She came out of the room and Zero held back a chuckle as he saw her.

“What?” He said seriously.

“It’s velvet and has long sleeves….AND a turtle neck! No.” She said turning right back around heading to try a different dress. Once she was gone Zero was able to let his laughter go. “I can hear you!” She shouted which just made him laugh even harder.

“Hey don’t even try that one I saw in there with the low neckline because it’s not gonna happen…ever. You can never wear something like that. Ok…maybe when i’m dead but that’s a big maybe.” Zero said fluffing one of the dresses on the mannequin.

“I like this one.” Ariel came out in a tulle dress that had been gently kissed by the softest shade of baby blue.

“You look very pretty. I told you tulle would be the winner.” He said looking at her with loving eyes.

She looked at herself in the mirror and then at the ground, “I guess it doesn’t go so good with a black eye huh?” She said kind of sadly.

“Hey. You did that for us. It was your way of protecting us. Was it the best way? Maybe not. But don’t ever be embarrassed of trying to do the right thing, even if it doesn’t come out so right. Just learn from it.” Zero kissed her head and twirled her around.

“This is definitely the one. How much is it?” he asked the clerk who had been standing by in case they needed assistance.

“Ok, your Dad said no car dresses but he didn't say anything about…half a car….?”

“Is it ok?” Ariel asked concerned.

“We’ll be fine.” Zero reassured her. “If worse comes to worse we’ll just hide in your dance studio.”

 

“We’re home!” Zero called out to the quiet house. “Babe?…Jude??”

Ariel went to put her dress in her room and Zero looked for his husband. He headed for the patio doors that were slightly open and, as the sunlight poured through the curtains that danced gently from the breeze coming in, he could hear faint laughter from just the other side.

Jude was holding Elliot’s hands while he tried to jump in the hop scotch boxes drawn on the sidewalk in colorful chalks. JJ was blowing bubbles and chasing after them giggling as they bounced softly off the spongy green grass.

“JJ you want to hop scotch too?” Jude asked but was ignored for the bubbles.

Zero stared in awe of his life for a moment before Jude looked up. “Hey!” he exclaimed. “Look daddy’s home.” He showed the twins.

JJ ran over, “Daddy blow bubbles with me I want to see how many you can blow because I think it’ll be a lot.” He held Zero’s hand and led him to the bubbles.

Ariel came outside dressed in her training clothes. “I’m gonna go practice.” She said pointing to the guest house they had turned into a practice studio for her. She bent down next to Zero who was loading up a wand with soapy liquid and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you Daddy. I had a really nice time.” She said and hugged him as she turned to leave.

“OH! Ariel. Elliot has something to say doesn’t he?” Jude looked at Elliot very sternly.

“I’m sorry Airl I wanted to make your dress prettier and you didn’t like it. I’m sorry.” He said looking very solemn.

“It’s ok. Just please don’t make this one prettier too.” She said, kissing and lightly pinching his cheek.

“She took that very well didn’t she.” Jude remarked as she walked towards other end of the massive yard.

Jude ever so slightly glared at Zero who pretended not to notice. “Did you guys make paper airplanes too??” He asked JJ and Elliot who both wanted bubbles now.

“It wasn’t a car right?” Jude asked concerned.

“NO! Of course not. I would never…it was like half a car.” He said under his breath.

“Excuse me? How much??” Jude exclaimed.

Zero scratched his head, “A lot? Anyways…” he said trying desperately to change the subject. “How long have you guys been out here? Isn’t it about nap time.”

Jude looked at his watch. “Yeah you’re right. Are you guys ready for a nap??” He said to the twins as Elliot rubbed one eye sleepily and said “NO.”

“No, I think so little prince. Let’s get you cleaned up so you can nap.” Zero said picking Elliot up since he wouldn’t move on his own. JJ held Jude’s hand as they walked inside. Before Zero and Jude knew it the twins were bathed and had fallen asleep.

“Don’t they normally fight us more than that?” Zero asked, back outside as they picked up the toys from the backyard.

“Absolutely. But we had played out here for a while and they were running around a lot so they must have worn themselves out. Hey, how was it? Obviously it wasn’t cheap but how did it go?” Jude asked.

“It was nice. Having a girl is a completely different world. She’s growing up too fast. Wasn’t she 9 like yesterday?” Zero asked

They finished up the yard and made their way inside the house.

“Just wait till JJ and El turn 15 then you’ll really feel like an old man.” Jude commented.

“Old?? Who me? I’ll show you old.” Zero said chasing after Jude who bolted up the stairs but Zero caught him effortlessly.

“Shhh…We’ll wake them up.” Jude said pointing down the quiet hall giggling in his husband's large muscular arms.

“Then get in that bedroom.” Zero growled at him.

They closed the door behind them and Jude removed his shirt. “Should we continue where we left off this morning?” he asked looking at the bathroom.

“Yes, please.” Zero said all too pleased with where this was headed.

 

Jude caressed him like he had done that morning and stopped right before reaching the part of Zero that throbbed for attention from those delicate hands.

Zero shook his head and kissed Jude roughly, “Don’t be like that. I can’t take it.” He turned him around and pushed him against the wall biting his shoulder. He bent down and kissed the bend of his husband’s back as the shower drenched his hair even more.

Kissing and licking up Jude’s back, his hands forcefully glided up his lover’s stomach simultaneously sinking into every dimple and valley the soft yet toned skin had to offer. Everything about Jude called out to Zero and enchanted him completely.

He stood and leaned against him, “You ready?” He asked, knowing they hadn’t done much preparation.

“I’ve been ready since this morning just do it already.” Jude answered, moaning softly.

“You seem pretty impatient for someone who had to be coaxed earlier. Or did you actually really want this? Go ahead, tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you.” He said playfully running his fingers over Jude’s skin.

Jude sighed, turned around and pinned Zero against the wall. Zero had a big smile as he was rarely taken by surprise. Jude kissed him softly and pulled apart to where barely a centimeter separated them. As he whispered, his lips would lightly feather across Zero’s, “I want you to make a mess of me.”

Zero leaned forward, enticed by the lips that seemed to cast a spell on him and Jude leaned back to deny him his desire. He took a deep breath, managed to free his hands and pulled Jude so close not even the water could get between them. As he kissed the mole perched on his husband’s neck, he asked, “How could anyone refuse an invitation like that?” And he didn’t.


End file.
